Seduced by the devil
by Rainbow Iris34
Summary: Kyoya is a devil from hell. Hikaru is a normal girl lives with her best friend Madoka. kyoya wants Hikaru for achive his goal so he tries to seduce her. Will he succced? I suck at summary so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**It's my first story in MFB fandom. So please be gentle. Its rated M because I don't wanna take any chances. I hope you will enjoy this story by a pathetic me ;_; and sorry for any kind of grammatical or spelling mistakes**.

**DISCLAIMER: **It's in my pocket. *digs in pocket, pulls out a chocolate* o.O where is it? *digs again and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper* Ah hah! Found it!

Roses are red, Violates are blue. I no own you no sue. xD

**chapter 1**

The sound of the bell rang through the Xavier high school. Students walking through the hall with their group of friends planning what they are gonna do for prom. Only one week till the big event. But the big gossip was about Hikaru and Dynamis being a couple. Hikaru was well known for her hospitality with people, she wasn't like other popular girls. She would actually made conversation with other student who weren't part of her group. She'd always have a happy smile on her face.

Dynamis was college hottie. He always had an effect on girls. He was well known for his charming behavior. He is friends with Hikaru since high school. He understands her more than anyone else. Madoka Amano is Hikarus childhood friend. They are friends from birth because Mrs. Amano is Hikaru's god mother. And last and not least, Gingka Hagane. He likes only two things in the world. Food and food. sometimes Madoka when she cookes.

Opening the combination of her locker Hikaru opens. Pulling out her biology book as she talks with Madoka and starts walking to their classroom.

"So you are going to the prom with Dynamis huh? Madoka says in a mocking voice.

"SO you are going to the prom with Gingka huh?" Hikaru said mimicking her voice.

"Not funny. Anyway did he asked you if you wanted to go to the prom with him? Or he is acting like those shy hormone crazed teenagers?"

"Not yet. He is just roaming around me saying nothing. It irritates me sometime you know" as she was talking with Madoka and entered her classroom, she saw a piece of [paper on her desk hanging out of her binder. She ignored her teacher's lecture and by taking a sit she started reading it, her heart pumped rapidly by each second.

"My dearest Hikaru,

I have been told that words are stronger than action. So here it is. We have been friends since high school. There is not one day that I don't think or admire your beauty. I think you are the best thing ever happened in my life. I don't know when but I like you very much, more than a friend so Miss Hikaru Hasama, will you be my girlfriend and be my date for prom? Hopefully you will accept my proposal.

Sincerely, Dynamis.

Hikaru was jumping well in her mind because she obviously can't jump in middle of her class. She couldn't wait to meet him and say yes.

It was end of the day. Hikaru was searching for her friends specially Dynamis but they were nowhere to be seen. At last she found him at the cafeteria with Gingka and Madoka. Gingka was as usual stuffing his mouth with hamburgers and Madoka was looking irritated with Gingkas table manners. Dynamis was reading a book. She took the sit beside him and asked him,

"Are you serious?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. About that note, the prom and..." Hikaru stopped blushing slightly. Her cheeks were turning pink.

"Umm… well Yea I was serious. I liked you for a while and I heard from Madoka that you like me too, so why not?" Dynamis said blushing a little and pushing his reading glasses.

Hikaru glared at Madoka and gritted her teeth. She ignore her baby blue haired friend and begun whistling innocently.

"Well yea so see you tomorrow I gotta go now. Bye everyone and Gingka tell your girlfriend to keep her big mouth shut." She ran away with a big grin on her face ignoring Gingkas laughing and Madokas protesting that her mouth wasn't big and she wasn't Gingkas girlfriend or something like that.

Tonight is the night. The big dance of prom. Hikaru, Dynamis, Gingka and Madoka was dancing on the floor. Hikaru was wearing a red knee length dress with halter neck. Hikaru and Dynamis were dancing and suddenly she saw a flash of green hair. She ignored it and went back to their table. A little parched Dynamis asked Hikaru if she wanted to drink something.

"Yes please. And I think I will drink bear"

"Ok I will be right back" he said flashing her his brilliant smile.

Hikaru was looking around and saw Gingka and Madoka was dancing some crazy dance. Both of them were drunk. 'Those two' she chuckled and thought. She again saw a blur figure with green hair and blue eyes. He was staring at her with beautiful sapphire blue eyes with deep admiration. She had a feeling she knew him from somewhere. For some reason she was attracted to him. She felt like those sapphire eyes were ready to kill yet lovely. She tries to look at him clearly but it was a blur manly figure. The feeling of despair washes over her. There was something in his eyes,

They were hypnotizing….

Their strength was something she never saw before…

Those eyes were pulling her toward his…

He came closer to her and she saw his handsome figure. He crossed her with great speed touching her what made her jump in surprise. He was so cold! Than he disappeared into the hallway of ballroom. It was impossible, no human would able to cross her path and disappear so fast! She run towards the hallway, forgetting her boyfriend and forgetting her friends. She searching for him in the hallway and suddenly she saw him. She tried to stop him but couldn't reach him in time. She was frantically looking for him as if finding him was depended on her life.

"Looking for me?" a cold husky yet beautiful voice whispered in her ear. She jumped in surprise. Her heart was beating like crazy. Feeling an odd sensation, like a bug crawling between her breasts, Hikaru looked down and saw a trickle of sweat sliding down her skin. "Don't look so surprised princess. It's not first time you met me" she could hear that voice whisper again in her ear. She turned around to look at him and heart skipped a beat, those eyes…those sapphire eyes were now red! He came closer to her and touched her cheek with his cold hand and said "You look more beautiful than last time I saw you"

His touch…she felt like her body was floating… his touch was so familiar! As if he had touched her before. She passed out before hearing him saying "_I found you"_

Dynamis was back with drinks and saw the table last time Hikaru was sitting, was empty. He looked for her but he couldn't find the baby blue haired beauty anywhere. Then she saw Madoka and Gingka was coming so he asked them, "Hey you two! Did you guys saw Hikaru anywhere? I am looking for her but she is nowhere to be seen!"

"I don't know. I thought she was with you so we didn't check!" Gingka said panicking.

"Why would you see? You were busy ogling at the hamburgers. Umm I think she went to the bathroom or something. I saw her walk to the hall of ballroom." said Madoka.

"Hey I wasn't ogling at burgers! I was ogling at you! Oops!"

"Shut up!" Madoka said blushing.

"Ok thanks." Said Dynamis and started walking towards the hall. When he was searching for Hikaru, he came in front of a room and heard a loud thud. He peeked in the room and said "Hikaru! Are you in there?" Then he saw Hikaru passed out on the floor. Her bandana missing and sweat drips down her body. He raced to her side and put his head on her heart. He could feel her heart beating barely but enough letting him know she was alive. He started to shaking her and calling her name reputedly "Hikaru! Hikaru wake up! Please wake up! How could this have happened?! How could I be so careless?! I was supposed to protect you! Wake up please I love you Hikaru! Please wake up!" he started sobbing.

"D-dynamis!" Hikarus eyes opened and she tries to wipe his tears. His eyes shot open and catches her hand. He looks at her violet eyes and whispered, "Hikaru, what happened? Where are you here and passed out on the floor?"

She sits up with his help and said "I… I don't know! I don't remember, I don't even know why I came here or passed out. Why I can't remember anything? Why?"

She hugged him and started sobbing bitterly. After a few moment she said softly, "I wanna go home? Please take me home. I don't want to be here for another moment please"

"Okay" he lifted her up in bridal style and carried her home. She didn't said anything to anyone and fall asleep. when she woke up her friends asked her what exactly happend but she only said sshe doesnt remember anything. and since that day she changed completely.

One year later….

_The hot sun was burning down to her skin as she run. She was sweating and her heart was beating like crazy. Her baby blue waist length hair was hanging around her face in tangles and sticking to her face and neck because of sweat. "Somebody help! He is after me help please!" she stopped running as she came across a dead end. She sobbed in terror as she heard a noise behind her. Tears trailed down her cheek as she slithered into the brick wall. She could see him. A blur figure coming closer to her with lust filled in his sapphire eyes. He pinned her to the wall in a second and his tongue was licking her neck. Hikaru let out a small wail as his cold hand touched her check. Slowly his hand made its way up to her neck, breast and stomach until he was looking eye to eye with his demonic blue turned red eyes._

"_Please…please go away. Leave me"_

_He didn't paid any attention to her and moved forward to kiss her lips…._

"NO!" Hikaru sat up in his bed, her heart pounding. She was shaking with fear. Tears trailing down her face than she whispered…

"It's...it's just a dream…..just a dream…. Same dream…."

**Done *wipes forehead with tissue* was it bad? Horrible? Worst? Or beyond worst please let me know. And let me know if I should stop writing k. And if you think it was good enough to catch your attention *coughIwishcough* than please review! *Kitty eyes* and if any of my friends are reading this story… Hiya guys I know I suck ;_; **

**EDITED**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I am back! Yey for me I just hope you like this chapter *smiles* and thanks to supporter12 for the amazing cover photo of this story :D**

**DESCLAIMER: I own nothing so dont sue me!**

**Review corner:**

**Liz:** Thanks for reading and reviewing my story & Thanks a lot for pointing out my mistakes. I really appreciate that. :D And tried to mnake this chapter longer than my previous chapter.

**supporter12:** Thanks a lot for the review, PM & the cover pic. :D And here you go...

Chapter 2

The curtains flapped noisily around the window and Hikaru stood up. she walked slowly to the window, breathing in a deep breath she had the strangest feeling that she had forgotten something very important, than the feeling faded away as she remembered her dream and she was left only with a great feeling of lonelyness as she gazed out at the star filled sky.

Something was coming...

"Shit! Look out!" Gingka stifle an almost girlish squeal as he ducked down in his sit, digging his nail into the car-sit as Dynamis drove them towards Hikaru's house.

"Dude! slow down! We are gonna crash seriously!" Gingka yelled above the noise of the growling car engine and whistling wind. Dynamis marely smirked and changed the gears and accelerated even more. Gingka looked pale as ghost and yelled again "Oh dear jesus! Dynamis watch the road!" Gingka pointed at the oncoming traffic as Dynamis accidently veered onto the wrong side of the road.

"Sorry about that, complete accident" Dynamis murmured as he watched Gingka's reaction with glee. meanwhile Gingka was trying to calm his breath. Dynamis turned onto Madoka and Hikaru's driveway and suddenly slammed on the breakes. Gingka hit his head hard and said "Maniac! i am never going to ride a car with you, specially when you are driving!"

Dynamis didnt payed any attention to his word. "Come on, our ladies are waiting"

Hikaru, Dynamis, Medoka and Gingka sat outside on the deck of Hikaru's pool, apparently deeply engeged in conversation. Ginga was drinking a smoothie, trying to concentrate on looking cool which wasn't easy when he was still white as sheet after hitching a ride with Dynamis.

"So Hikaru, are you coming to the club with us tonight?" Dynamis was floating in the pool , dark sunglasses shielding his eyes as he watched her baby-blue haired ex-girlfriend twirl her hair around her finger nervously.

something was wrong, he could feel it

"I dont know, i mean i am studing a old medical case my project in college It's a physiological blockage, right at the bottom of the medulla oblongata, near the lateral cerebrospinal fasciculus…" Madoka, Gingka and Dynamis gave her blank stares and Hikaru sighed. "I am trying to figure out how to cure that patient without any physiological damage" they still stared at her blankly and Hikaru gave up trying to explain it to them.

"Yeah but are you coming or not?" Gingka sat up and asked her.

"I dont know..."

"Oh come on Hikaru why not?" Madoka watched her friend over the top of her dark glasses as she sipped her juice"

"Look, I haven't been sleeping well. I have been having these weird dreams..." Hikaru shivered as she remembered that dream, the way he touched and looked at her. It was so lustful and weird...

"What kind of dreams?" Dynamis spalshed water on her and asked again "I asked what kind of dreams you are having?"

"Scary ones okay?"

"Is that why you were screaming in the middle of the night? I thought you had woken up with a stranger in bed" Madoka giggled at her joke along with Gingka. Dynamis was studing Hikarus face.

"It's not funny! I don't even know why I even hang out with you guys!" She snapped and crossed her arms. Only if they knew how those dreams felt... how real they seemed, they wouldn't be laughing at her.

"Hikaru we are your best friends. We have been since high school besides, I am not going to let anyone touch you, Nothing is going to hurt you while I am around" His eyes were surprisengly intense serious. Hikaru sighed as the same feeling of having forgotten something returned to her... There was something she had to do...she felt someone was waiting for her...she had to go to the club...

"Okay, I will come to the club" Hikaru murmured.

"This so awesome guys!" Gingka yelled over the music. Madoka giggled and nodded as she was dancing with her boyfriend. Hikaru and Dynamis were sitting on the bar drinking.

"So where did you hear about this club?" Hikaru asked Dynamis leaning closer to him.

"I found a liflet for it stuck under the wiper of my car" Hikaru raised her eyebrow and asked "What else did you find stuck under the wiper of your car?"

"A parking ticket" He answered and rolled his laughed not noticing the green hair stranger who was watching her closely. The stranger swallowed as he forced himself to remain calm. He could'nt go near her, not while she was with him, not now.

"Hey do you wanna dance?" Dynamis asked casually. Hikaru shook her head.

"No I'll just stay here for a while, not in mood to dance. You go and enjoy yourself" Dynamis nodded and took off into the depths of the crowed. Hikaru watched in amusement as several ladies were heading towards him.

Dynamis just had the effect on women.

"You know it is not safe to by by yourself in a place like this specially when a girl is beautiful like " Hikaru loocked up as a spiky green haired man with a ponytail sat down next to her. The way his eyes travelled down her body was beyond sexual, it was possesive. He watched her as though he expected her to know him. "My name is Kyoya Tategami by the way, and who you might be?"

Hikaru stared at him and reached out a hand as if in a daze and Kyoya kissed it. He was gorgeous and his voice was deep, rich and familiar? Hikaru blushed as she realized she was staring at him.

"My name is...Hikaru. Hikaru hasama"

"Thats a beautiful name and its suits you" "He dragged his eyes away from her and looked around the club, he looked back at her and said "I cant bellieve i finally own my own club. I have been dreaming of this moment for a long time"

"Really?" Hikaru blinked as she caought her eyes with his. She felt almos drunk from the look he as giving her "Owning a club is your dream?"

"No, meeting a girl like you" Hikaru blushed and smiled without knowing it.

"Are you flirting with me mr. Tategami?"

"No I am just stating the fact. It's not my fault if it seems like flirting to you miss. Hasama" Hikaru looked surprised st his kind of a rude behavior. He noticed it and changed the subject "Well I have another line of work. I deal in a... in an exchange buisiness of sorts. I give what people wants in exchange of their..." Kyoya's voice trailed off, muffled by o the music.

"Sorry I didn't catch that?" Hikaru leaned closer to him and frozed. She didnt noticed before but his eyes were... Red! Same eyes she has been seeing in her dreams almost everyday in last one year! But than it returned into normal sapphire! She somehow maneged not to scream and said in a panicked voice "I should go now my friends are waiting for me its very late.." She started to stand up but Kyoya pulled her down on her seat.

"They don't care about you. Dynamis iss busy sweet talking with a blond girl and Madoka and Gingka are in one of the bathrooms on the back. I can assure you, they won't miss you"

"H-how do you know all this?!" Time seemed to freeze as she stared suspiciously at the tall, dark stranger called Kyoya. His eyes were haunting; they were pulling her in...

"Oh it's my club and I keep an eye to everyone around me anyway Hikaru, would you like to dance?"

"I... guess so... but I really cant dance" Hikaru allowed Kyoya to lead her to the dance floor.

"Sure you can, you just need to relax... and I know you are a good dancer." Hikaru was again surprised. Kyoya wrapped his muscular arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. They begun to move in time with the music swaying together hypnotically. Hikaru's eyes grew heavier and room seemed to spin, in a few secounds she collops into Kyoya's arms. He quickly left the room with a unconcious Hikaru in his arms. Kyoya kicked the door of his officeroom and he gently laid her down on the couch and he begun tracing the curve of her lips as his eyes devoured her.

"He's gotthen careless or else he would never let me go this close to you" He said softly as he breathed in her scent. He smirked to himself as he pulled out a chain, for a moment he hesitated and glanced down at Hikaru. 'Should I chain her down? I don't want to scare her I just want her to remember me not afraid of me' he thought to himself'

"Wake up!" Kyoya whisoered horesely, allowing a little bit of his dark magic to flow along her skin like a boilling oil to wake her up

Hikaru moaned as the dark magic kyoya had used bought her back to reallity

"Where am I? Who are you?" Hikaru looked around the room, swords, axes and other weapons were hanging around the wall of the room. 'Is he going to kill me?' Hikaru thought. 

"Why do you always forget me Hikaru? and besides, I am not going to kill you. How can I kill my soulmate?"

"Soulmate! What soulmate?! Who are you?" Hikaru's voice rose hysterically.

"Well its's complicated as I have saveral names" He gave her a small smirk in the hope that she might remember him from old days, but her gaze remained blank and with a shrug he continued to talk to her as though he had told her this many times before "I believe the name you are probably best acquainted with is Satan''

"Satan!" Hikaru gasped and scutted off the couch, falling to the floor in her hurry to get away from here. "Y-you are the devil? This is a dream, this has to be a dream! This cant be real"

"Oh I am afraid it is" He walked closer and picked her up from the floor and sat her back on the couch. "Like I said dont worry I am not going to kiil you, I dont want to kill you or want your soul. You have something else I want."

"Listen Satan..." Hikaru begun to speak again, trying to sound reasonable despite the fear was sparking in her brain.

"Kyoya, call Me kyoya" He interrupetd flatly "Satan is such a commercialiased name these days; I am almost embarrassed to call myself it. besides," 

He lowered himself down until his mouth was near her ear. "You called me Kyoya once it is only fair that you should call me Kyoya again"

"What? But I never met you in my life!

"No you met me countless time and You have surely met me in your dreams right? I have come to you most nights."

"The dreams... Oh Jeasus!" Hikaru paused and raised a hand to her head and paled as she remembered those dreams.

"It's no use praying to him, he dosent cares about any of us anymore. Don't think you are a special case" Kyoya said bitterly.

"Stop talking nonsense! He cares about us whatever you are mr. Kyoya!" Hikaru snapped at him. Kyoya marely smirked.

"Really? Than where is your father? Why you spend your life with a sick mother who can die anytime? Oh I know he left you two and never came back right? Your god cares about you alright."

Kyoya said sarcastly and Hikaru stared at him surprised. 'How did he came to know? No one knows about this except my friends, Mom and me. Is he a stalker?' she thought.

"Do you want to know what I want from you?

"Not really I just wanna go home okay? Please let me leave!"

"I am afraid I cant, you see I have been waiting for You for a long time and now that I have found you... I am not letting you go anywhere. You have something I want ..."

"How long opu have searched for me and hen did you find me?"

Kyoya tilted his head to the side and watched her carefully "You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I knew you ae the one from the moment I saw you" He paused and leaned forward "I found you almost a year ago. I would have taken you right there but he was always with you. Guarding you"

His eyeas flashed and and he threw back his head and laughed suddenly "But he has gotten slack in his old age"

"Who has? And what do you mean by taken me right there?" She sollowed her saliva uneasily, Someone had been guarding her and what does he mean by taken? She had a feeling that she was screwed.

Kyoya smirked as he said in a low seductive voice "Oh Hikaru, you know what I mean by taken right there and if you dont, I can show you now"

She sallowed hard, Yup definitely screwed.

**Review of next chapter**: 'What the actual hell Hikaru? Are you that sexually frustated that you were day-dreaming err... dreaming of almost sleeping with a Demon? Silly you!' She thought as she leaned back against the tiled wall of shower. That dream was so vivid and alive that she could still remember the way his hands moved and carressed her body, She could almost feel his hands moving over her soacked body...

Wait a minute! She could actually feel hands moving on her!

Done! phew okay so what do you think? I know lots of grammatical and spelling mistake so I think I need a beta reader, so... help! And please read & review :D feel free to PM me by pointing out my mistakes or other things. I really dont bite xD


End file.
